


I am Machine Godrics point of view

by Skittle_Stalker



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittle_Stalker/pseuds/Skittle_Stalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is a one shot from I am Machine it's chapter two in Godric's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Machine Godrics point of view

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this cause my roomie asked i doubt i'll do anymore in his point of view.  
> he's hard to write.

Godric awoke to the very pleasing sound of someone singing. He opened his eyes to see a teenage boy. With head phones in his ears singing loudly. The boy was quite good Godric decided as he continued to listen. Very good, he could feel the emotion in every line, the pain the heartbreak. Even his cold heart stirred at the sound as if his voice was awaking it from its 2000 year slumber, and then all too soon he stopped. Godric smiled at the boy and clapped. He vaguely recalled humans doing it to show their appreciation for a performance. Then the boy whipped his head around towards him. Godric studied the boy. He had not seen this one before. He was pale, with dark black hair and dark brown eyes. The boy defiantly wasn’t bad to look at as his child would say. If it were a century earlier Godric may have taken the boy brutally but the very thought of coming near this human and tainting him sent a wave of guilt and regret so great he thought it might bring him to his knees. He heard the boy gulp.  
“How long have you been here?” he asked. Godric smiled a bit the boys voice was just as pleasing to listen to when he spoke as it was when he sang.  
“The whole time.” He stated.  
“I’m sorry.” The human said quietly. So quietly in fact that if he were not a vampire he would not have heard him at all. He could smell embarrassment and shame? Coming of the boy, but why.  
“There is no reason to apologize” he told him “it was quite….” What was the word humans used now a days um…”interesting.” He could see the boy blush. Godric found it slightly endearing. “Well anyway I’m still sorry. I didn’t know anyone was down here” the boy glanced towards the door and bit his lip absent mindedly. Godric wondered if he even noticed. “I was trying to get away from Steve and the God squad.” He turned back to him “would you mind if I turned on the other light? It’s kind of uncomfortable not being able to see you.” Ah perhaps that explained the humans strange jumpy behavior.  
“Not at all” Godric said. The lights came on. The boy looked at him…and looked at him…why was the human staring at him? “Are you not one of the newlines followers?” he asked trying to get the teens attention. It did the trick the human blinked then said “Not hardly” he snorted “I don’t even want to be here and I hope I can get through the rest of the week without seeing him again.” Godric understood that explained why he had not seen him before.   
“And what about you?” The dark haired teen asked him. “I didn’t see you at all this week? And why are you in a cage?” Godric found himself laughing at the young human before him. It seemed as if all the fear and trepidation the young teen had shown before had disappeared. Leaving behind a more animated and curious creator before him.   
“You certainly ask a lot of questions.” He told the teen smiling slightly. “No I am not a member of this church, nor would you have seen me, as for my current location. “He gestured to his cell the humans had put him in. “The humans assumed I would be less of a threat in here.” Which was rather foolish he could get out of this cage easily with little effort if he so much as wanted it, but he did not this was his way of atoning.  
“Wait, are you a vampire” the human asked him.  
“Yes. Are you afraid?” Godric in truth was curious. Most humans could since his inhumanness. And found the ancient vampire freighting. The boy shook his head no. he was surprised by this and also slightly…relieved.   
“Do you need help? Shit let me find a way to get you out.” He watched the human look panicked as he searched the room for something to open up his cage. This human was certainly full of surprises  
“Do not worry yourself.” The vampire told him sadly. The human stopped and stared at him wide dark eyes.  
“Not to be rude or anything but you do realize they probably plan to kill you.” He felt his mouth turn up into a smirk but quickly hid it. Was this human trying to imply that I am stupid in some way?  
“Yes I am aware.” The human’s mouth opened in shock. Godric felt a bit of smugness at that.  
“And you’re okay with that? It’s not like they’re gonna make it good for you.” Godric nodded. Of course he was if not why would I still be down here.  
“What the hell! Why would you want to die?” Godric was startled by the human’s outburst. Yes I want to die. I deserve so much worse. After everything I’ve done this is only half of what he deserved.  
“I have done many terrible things. I have killed many with no remorse. Destroyed hundreds upon hundreds of lives.” He told the human sadly. His voice full of pain and regret. And guilt so much guilt.  
“But you feel guilty.” The human started “If you feel guilt you’re not some monster. Dying won’t fix anything”  
“At this point young one I doubt I have a choice.” He told him.  
“Of course you have a choice.” The human yelled “you can’t just kill yourself.”  
“I think.” He raised his eyebrows at the human. “I can.” The human shock his head in disbelief. “And why do you care.” He asked the human in front of him. “It’s not as if you know me.”  
He watched the human look at him lost in thought. See? He thought to himself. This human knew better than to care for a monster. But to Godric’s shock the human sat down in front of him once more.  
“You’re right let’s get to know each other.” the human stretched out his hand through the bars “my names Alexander but everyone calls me Alec.” Godric just stared at Alec’s out stretched hand in shock. Why? “Come on it’s not like you have anything better to do.” Godric took Alec’s hand. This human is certainly is interesting  
“Godric.” He told the human. Then Alec smiled at him and Godric felt his heart stir.  
“Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
